Reasons for Mind Bleach
by andriaallen
Summary: Helen didn't think before she opened the door, now she couldn't erase her mind...


_Funny little one-shot I thought up. R&R. _

_Sanctuary is not mine *pouts* I just steal the characters and put them slightly OOC. _

Helen Magnus heard grunting sounds coming from down the hall. It was one in the morning and she had actually been asleep. She got up and donned her robe to go find the source of the sounds. She followed them to outside of her daughter's room. 'She must be using her workout equipment.' Helen mused, she would go back to her room and settle down with her IPod in her ears and sleep to some music.

Halfway back to her room she heard a second voice sound from the room and it definitely was NOT Ashley's voice. Helen paled; she had always been open with Ashley about sex, and she and Ashley had even shared some awkward discussions on the matter, but at the current time Ashley didn't have a boyfriend, well, not one that Helen knew about. Helen turned around on her heel and marched back to her daughter's room. The least Ashley could do was be quiet, Helen reasoned. She opened the door and what she saw was not what she expected.

"Ashley…!" Helen managed to choke out. Helen watched shocked as her protégé pounded into her daughter. Helen swallowed hard and fought against her churning stomach. Closing the door quickly, she wished there was such a thing as Mind Bleach. She ran all the way back to her room and pulled the blankets over her head and turned her IPod all the way up selecting her favorite Within Temptation song and trying to get the image of her naked daughter and protégé out of her head. 'She gets laid and I'm the one deprived.' She mused. After the whole fiasco with the Cabal they had rescued Ashley. She figured she would be better off in a convent after what she had just seen. 'The expression "Walking in on your parents" not as scary as walking in on your kid' Helen concluded. She would be scarred for the rest of her days.

It didn't help that she KNEW for a fact that she was now the only one in the whole house not getting laid. Henry and Kate had hooked up after Kate had decided to stay with them, and now her daughter was with Will. 'I should have taken a vow a celibacy before I had a child' was the last thing she thought as she decided to go to the gym and get rid her sexual frustration and the image of her child with some gymnastics or perhaps she'd shoot at the shooting range, the human shaped targets, with pictures of Will on them, for defiling her daughter.

She changed and ran to the gym. She plugged her IPod into the speakers and cranked the volume before stretching out and beginning her unwinding technique. She flipped and spun and jumped for awhile before she took a rest and grabbed a bottle of water downing half of it in the first try. She reset an obstacle course and ran through it a few times mixing in some martial arts to defend against the dummies that popped out. By the time she made it back through the course again, Ashley was standing in the door, freshly showered and gaping at her mother.

"What?" Helen snapped. "You act like you've never seen a gymnastics routine, you'll catch flies standing there like that." She added before she pressed the button to reset the course in a different pattern, running it again. When she got back through again she saw Ashley sitting on the bench, staring down at her hands. When her mother was in the gym, it usually meant that she was angry at something. Helen walked over and sat down beside Ashley, grabbing a towel from behind her and wiping her face and chest off. She waited for Ashley to speak up.

"Mom, I'm sorry if we were loud. You shouldn't have had to find out about us like that." Ashley said finally looking at her mother. Helen sat there on the bench and thought for a moment.

"How long has it been, I want you to be happy darling and if he makes you happy that makes me happy, but you are right, I shouldn't have woken up the sounds of my daughter and my protégé having sex two doors down from me." Helen said to her daughter. She put her head back and closed her eyes breathing deep.

"Three months." Ashley said quietly. Helen's head snapped around to face her child with wide eyes. "It's been sexual for three weeks." Helen plugged her ears and scrunched her face up, she did not need to know about her child's sex life, nor did she really want to for that matter.

The end

Well that's the end of it. Anyone scarred yet? Press the button and tell me what you think please.


End file.
